Lobster Orphnoch
The Lobster Orphnoch (voiced by Waka) is actually Saeko Kageyama who's the calmest of the Lucky Clover, who works as the proprietor of the Clover Bar. Her calling card to her victim is to send them a bottle of wine, which turns out to be their final drink. She enjoys seeing others suffer and comforts them in a somewhat disturbing fashion. Itsuro Takuma always wanted to impress her and will do anything under her orders. She also once had the possession of the Kaixa gear along with Takuma who uses the Faiz Gear and uses it once to hunt the Orphnoch renegades. Upon learning of the Orphnoch breakdown and the Orphnoch King's power, Saeko was intent to survive. Saeko succeeded by allowing the Arch Orphnoch to completely evolve her, removing all traces of her humanity, and thus became his caretaker after he was defeated by Faiz. The Lobster Orphnoch appeared as one of the Orphnoch kaijins that joined Shocker along with 3 other Orphnochs though she finally met her end at the hands of Faiz. The Lobster Orphnoch was resurrected as part of the revived Badan Empire. When the 15 Heisei Riders and 15 Showa Riders joined forces to defeat Badan, she was seen fighting Faiz. The Lobster Orphnoch appeared as a member of Shocker after the hellish army had altered time. She did battle with Faiz, only to be killed by him by a Crimson Smash. Saeko is a sadistic, calm, and rotten to the core. She took the bless of being an Orphnoch as a pleasure and despise humanity a lot. She is one of few Orphnoch who is well close with Kitazaki, even dare to drink wine with the glass which had been touched by him, able to know when the glass will disperse into sands. She had a great hatred among the renegade trio Orphnoch (Yuji and his friends, initially exclude Yuko) for always neither killing nor turning human into Orphnoch. When she learned about Orphnoch King, she is more than pleased to be blessed by his power to become a full Orphnoch and no longer could become a human. Powers and Abilities As an Orphnoch with the characteristics of the lobster, she has flexible armor that can withstand water pressure of 6000m, it is possible to act freely in the water. * Transformation to Orphnoch: As all of her race, she can transform from human to Orphnoch. * Destroy hearts: As an Orphnoch, she can used her tentacle or weapon for eliminated the hearts of their victims in burst of flames. * Balls of energy: She can shoot balls of blue energy against her enemies. * Create wine: Kageyama can create a wineglass out of blue flames as a method of killing traitor Orphnochs, though it was used only once and exact nature of the move is unclear. It is possibly if the victims died to drink the wine or was touched by the liquid. * Complete evolution: She evolve by King Orphnoch, repairing the default in his DNA, eliminated all traces of her humanity. Arsenals * Rapier: She fights by using her rapier as a weapon for combat. Trivia * TBA Category:Characters Category:Females Category:VILLAINESSES Category:Non-Disney villainesses Category:Hybrids Category:Lobsters Category:Bees Category:Insects Category:Crustaceans Category:Characters voiced by Waka Category:The Nightmare Family and Bill Cipher's Servants Category:Kamen Rider villains